Technical Field
The present invention generally relates to video optimization and more specifically to improving the performance of upscaling and playback for specific content and hardware.
Description of Related Art
Currently, upscaling of video content is a generic process. That is, there is no adjustment to the upscaling process based on the content being upscaled or the hardware being used for upscaling and playback of the content.